It Came From Outer Space, What Should Have Happend
by Madster123
Summary: You remember the episode It Came from Outer Space, right? You remember when Ace went to look for Lexi? Remember when Melvin double-crossed them? What if he didn't? This is how I think it would have gone. If you don't remember it's on YouTube.


Summary: you remember the episode It Came from Outer Space, right? You remember when Ace went to look for Lexi? Remember when Melvin double-crossed them? What if he didn't? This is how I think it would have gone. If you don't remember it's on YouTube.

Warning: Contains one-sided Duck/Lexi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics unleashed it's owned by Warner Bros.

Ace's POV

"Isn't there some other game you wanna play?" Lexi asked.

"No, Celestial Checkers is even more fun than tic-tac-toe." Melvin answered.

"Oh, well here's a thought, if you wanna play checkers learn the game." Lexi sighed. Sirus came up to Melvin beeping.

"Someone bought me a gift. Oh goodie! I don't usually receive too many gifts this deep in space." Melvin stated, Sirus beeped. "Oh there's a note," he took the piece of paper, "Please except this gift as our apologize your friends and not your mortal enemies the Loonatics. How nice." Melvin laughed, Sirus beeped "Yes, I bet it is one of those puzzle games you take apart and can never put back together again," Melvin agreed. "Oh, I love puzzle games. Come along Sirus."

"Is the cost clear?" Duck asked me.

"Yes." I answered and he quaked somewhere.

"Surprise" Duck said and Lexi gasped, "I organized a rescue mission for you." _Really Duck, really._

"Was that before or after you decided to divide up my things?" Lexi asked sharply.

"Wha-ha?" Duck whimpered.

"Super hearing remember," Lexi said when I got there, "look, guys I appreciate you coming but I can't leave. I made a deal to save Acmetroplious."

"Yeah, but come on he's gone we can leave now!" I urged.

"No, Ace I can't. It may be a first, but Duck was right." Lexi argued.

"Lexi, please….." I trailed off.

"Look, you guys can divide up my things just make sure Melvin doesn't catch you. I don't know what I would do if he caught you." Lexi looked at me. She was addressing me specifically.

"Lexi, please I'm not leaving until you come with us." I've had it with her stubbornness.

"Ace, please. Wait I have an idea. You won't leave unless I come, right?" she asked.

"Right." I answered suddenly curious.

"Instead what if you leave if I give you something to remember me by?" She asked.

"No, the only thing you can give me is yourself." I answered matter-of-factly.

"No, but here's a little something." She said and kissed me. I was shocked, I couldn't say anything. "Uh… Ace, hello. Anyone there."

"I think he's shocked, why'd you kiss him?" Duck asked bitterly.

"Well, I had to do something. I didn't know what to do, I panicked." Lexi said, "Just leave. Take him and leave."

"Alright." Duck said and grabbed my hand.

We we're in a narrow hall when I snapped out of my daze. "Duck, where are we? I need to talk to Lexi." I started walking away when he grabbed me. "Duck, let go of me."

"I'm sorry, Ace I can't let you go." Duck said upset.

"Yes you can, just remove you're hand from mine." I stated.

"I can, but I won't." Duck clarified.

"Why won't you?" I stopped struggling to get free.

"I think if she wants us to leave we should." Duck let go of my hand. "But if you won't that's fine." He started to stare off into space.

"Duck, are you okay?" I asked cautiously I've never seen him like this before.

"I'm fine." He replied meekly.

"You can tell me, besides I have a plan to get Lexi back home." I said.

"She won't come back no matter what," Duck snapped, "okay?"

"Duck, I'm pretty sure she'd let you borrow her sequin jacket if you ask." I said.

"That's not why I don't want her to come back, I do but I know she won't." Duck said.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I kind of like her." Duck answered honestly.

"I'm gonna see how Rev is doing." I asked and called him. "Rev meet us here right away." Rev zoomed up fast.

"Energy-upload-to-Acmetroplious-will-be-completed-in-8-minutes-or-maybe-9-minutes-depending-on-solar-winds-but-I-would-say-8-minutes-but-to-be-safe-I-would-say-9-minutes." Rev said.

"Rev, Lexi won't come with us." I stated.

"So-what-are-we-supposed-to-do?" Rev asked.

"We wait until everyone is asleep and then grab Lexi. Let's get back into the horse."

In the horse….

We we're all smushed together waiting 'til the right moment. "Okay, I think it's time to get Lexi. I'll go out and get her." I said.

"Why just you?" Duck asked.

"I don't want any of you to get in any trouble." I answered.

"Fine." Duck relentedly agreed. I got out and made sure the coast was clear. I looked everywhere and found a guest bedroom. I walked in and there was Lexi fast asleep. _Awh, she's so cute when she's asleep. Where did that come from? She's a great friend and all, but I couldn't possible like her now like that, can I? Focus Ace, focus. _I walked toward her and tried to wake her up. "Lex, hey, Lexi, come on, wake up." I said softly, repeatedly.

"Ace," she questioned, her eyes fluttered open, _she's so adorable._ "What are you still doing here?" She sat upright.

"I'm here to rescue you." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Ace, I thought I said I didn't want to be rescued." Lexi said.

"Lexi, he's asleep we can make our escape." I said.

"Ace, I'm sorry. If he notices I'm gone it's bye-bye Acmetroplious." Lexi stated.

"Tech has everything under control." I answered.

"I'm sorry, I want to go back but I-I can't." Lexi said and looked away.

"I have an idea." I said mysteriously.

"What is it?" She asked curious. As she faced me I kissed her. I could tell she was shocked at first, which was what I was going for. When we pulled apart she was shocked, _yes! _I took her hand and pulled her to the horse. We got back and I noticed the booster rocket was busted.

"Everyone we have a problem." I said and everyone got out. "The booster rocket must have been damaged when we we're brought aboard, we'll never get lift off."

"Maybe we could fix it." Duck suggested.

"We don't have time, Duck." I said.

"Maybe we could boost one of Melvin's shuttles." Lexi suggested.

"Now she's agreeing to leave." I said half-heartedly.

"Ace, he's asleep we can make our escape." Lexi said.

"Alright, lets go." I said and we were off. I decided to radio Tech. "Hey, Tech did the download work?"

"Perfectly, I should have no trouble restoring all of Acmetroplious back to size." Tech replied.

"Okay, we'll meet you back there." I said and ended the connection.

At HQ…

We got back and Acmetroplious was back to normal. I went to the monitor to make sure Melvin won't try and shrink Acmetroplious again. Once I was sure everything was fine (which wasn't until morning) I went to talk to Lexi. "Hey Lexi," I called out, "I need to talk to you privately."

"Sure, Ace where do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Your room." I replied and followed her to her room. There was a hammock in the middle of the room and the walls were pink.

"So, Ace, what do you want to talk about?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yesterday when, well first when you kissed me. I want to know why." I answered nervously.

"I….uh….well thought that it would….uh…. make you shut up and leave so you wouldn't get caught." She replied. "I want to know why you kissed me. Remember, when I kissed you, you kissed back; and then when you were trying to make me leave you kissed me."

"I didn't kiss back," I said even though I did, "and I kissed you because when you kissed me I was shocked; I thought you would be to."

"Okay." Lexi said.

"Okay, so I want to know why, after you were done being shocked, you decided to leave." I said.

"Well…..uh…. I decided that you were right so I…..uh…..went with your decision." Lexi stuttered.

"Your sure that that's why you decided to leave?" I asked.

"Yep, definitely that's why I decided to leave." She replied.

"Really?" I knew she was lying.

"Really." She started sweating. _Another way to show she's lying._

"Really, really, really?" I asked.

"Really, Ace why don't you believe me?" she asked.

"I can tell when you're lying." I said. "You can tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, but I'm not sure how you'll take this." She answered.

"I'll take it well, I just want to know the truth." I pleaded.

"Here's the thing….. I sort of, kind of like you." She turned away completely embarrassed. _Time to play dumb._

"I like you to, you're an awesome friend." I said.

"No, Ace, not like that; I like you as more than a friend." She turned around and blushed.

"Oh," I laughed nervously _I like you like that Lexi, so does Duck _I was about to say, but stopped myself. _Why was I going to tell her Duck likes her? Do I really like her like that? _I guess I was thinking for too long.

"I knew you wouldn't take it well. I knew you don't like me like that, it was better as a secret." Lexi said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Lexi," I said and she turned around, "I like you that way to, Lex."

"Y-you do?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." I answered suddenly realizing my feelings for her.

"Thanks, Ace." Lexi said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For rescuing me," Lexi answered, smiling, "and for finally admitting your feelings for me."

"What do you mean finally?" I asked.

"I mean that whenever I'm in a room with you, alone or not, your heart beat quickens then when I'm not in a room with you." Lexi stated.

"How do you know it wasn't someone else?" I asked.

"Remember that time when we were talking randomly in here and you found out I memorized everyone's heart beat; and then you got nervous cause you knew you liked me and I would soon figure it out?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah and….." I waited for her to finish.

"And I heard your heart beat and asked you about it; and you kept denying any feelings for me." Lexi finished.

"Oh, I get it." I said. "So does this mean we're together now?"

"I guess so." Lexi answered.

"Cool!" I exclaimed and pulled her into another kiss.

And that's the end. So what did you think? Please review, bye.


End file.
